1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable folding top assembly for vehicles.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Deck, pontoon, and similar type watercraft are often equipped with a retractable folding top assembly, commonly referred to as a bimini top. The folding top assembly includes struts that support a covering, typically of canvas, over some or all of the occupants when the folding top assembly is deployed in the fully deployed position to shade the occupants from the sun and to provide limited protection of the occupants during inclement weather. The folding top assembly may be folded and fully retracted against the front or rear of the watercraft on cool days when direct sun is desirable, but many users also deploy the folding top assembly in a so-called ‘radar’ position in which the folding top assembly is folded, but the struts are deployed in an intermediate, angled position, thus providing for direct sun but also permitting easy access to all of the seats of the watercraft. As disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/148,073 (now abandoned) and 11/192,383, the folding top assembly requires secondary struts to support the covering and requires a boot to enclose the covering when the folding top assembly is in the fully retracted or radar positions. The secondary struts, which are necessary to support the covering and insure that the covering does not sag when the folding top assembly is deployed, add cost and complexity to the assembly. The boot must also be installed when the folding top assembly is fully retracted and removed when the folding top assembly is deployed, and many users find it difficult to install and remove the boot.